Never Saw it Coming
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: AU As the new student at an all boys boarding school, Poland is determined to show the world he is a man. Due to a misunderstanding, everyone thinks he's a girl and is hitting on him. Main Pair: Lithuania/Poland
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I wonder if any of you remember this story. It's a rewrite of the same story with the same title. It was originally written for the kink meme and I de-anoned here. I stopped writing a while back when school started being a bit tough on me. Now that summer has arrived, I can look back and tie up loose ends. Uh…except I suddenly felt that my old writing skills were…lacking. Yea, so I'm going to rewrite everything and hopefully have a more worthwhile plot than go with the floww~ thing I had going.**

**There are going to be differences from the original, but still similar in plot. To new and old readers alike, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Toris should have predicted that his friend would react like this right away. Really, they've practically been friends with each other since they were born. _I should've known_, he thought to himself miserably over and over again as he sat outside in the waiting room. He had fallen from a pretty great height and Toris wasn't sure which part of him was injured and could only sit there, scared and screaming for help.

_Feliks…_ The tears were on the verge of slipping out now as he bit down on his bottom lip to try to stop them. "I'm sorry," he whispered just as the door to the emergency room opened and the doctor walked out. Sitting across from him, Feliks's mom and dad stood up to go speak with the doctor. Toris sniffed once and he couldn't hold back the tears and the guilt anymore. The doctor's words became covered by the sound of his own sobbing.

Immediately, Ms. Lukasievicz, Feliks's mom, was by his side, trying to calm him down. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Lukasievicz…" his voice trailed off as it was overcome with hiccups and sobs.

"It's not your fault, Toris," she said softly, "My son was just being an idiot."

"N-No, that's not it!" he managed to sputter out before the hiccups became more violent and shook his whole body. When he finally calmed himself again, he continued, "They said some really mean things to me. And he-he stood up for me. But then they said some-some," his voice wavered again, but this time with anger and frustration, "some worse things to him! So he went to prove them wrong. …He was really brave. But I should've stopped him."

At this point, the doctor stepped in, "If you don't mind me asking, would you tell me the details of what happened? An accident report needs to be filed anyways."

Toris nodded slightly, but he must've started crying harder again because Mr. Lukasievicz stepped in between the doctor and him, "Sir, don't ask of such a thing when he's crying."

"Yes, I apologize. It's really no rush, but I thought I'd ask of him about this. The park officials aren't really happy after all." Feliks's dad nodded and the doctor walked away.

Ms. Lukasievicz sat patting his back soothingly. She realized it must've been a pretty bad scare for a fourteen year old boy to watch his friend fall and nearly bleed to death. "Do you maybe want to tell us first? So you can calm down before you relate the story to the doctor?"

Toris must've been more confident in his nod because Mr. Lukasievicz sat down next to him and both of them looked at him expectantly.

* * *

"What the hell is with that face? It's like, totally hilarious!" Feliks said with a smirk as he swung his legs back and forth. He was sitting on a swing at the park, but not swinging. He just let himself stay there and every time his leg movements shifted the swing higher than he can touch the floor, he pushed his weight forward so he was still again.

Toris stared back dumbfounded.

"You have like nothing to say at all?" Feliks blew at his hair, feigning annoyance. The smirk was still on his face though, he was having a bit too much fun making fun of his dear best friend, Liet.

"I…" a blush rose on the Lithuanian boy's cheeks as he scratched his head nervously, "How am I supposed to react to that!" he burst out. He wasn't only embarrassed now; he was angry, and a bit hurt. "In a week you'll be going away to a boarding school for a whole year and you didn't even tell me? Your best friend! You didn't tell me!"

Feliks burst out laughing and the swing teetered back and forth, "Because! I totally wanted to see that frustratingly funny face of yours!"

"Feliks!" Toris couldn't think of a good comeback to this as hard as he tried so he settled for reaching out to hold the swing still and force the other boy to focus on him rather than laughing his ass off.

The grin on Feliks's face slowly fell until it was a small smile, "Actually, I didn't want you to know—"

"Hey!" a voice called from outside the fenced in area of the swing set, "Hurry up, some of us want a turn on the swings too!" The two of them turned and saw a group of boys their age standing by the gate with irritated faces. Toris recognized them. They were from their school, in Toris's class and bullied him every other day. Usually, someone would step in right on the nick of time and Toris got away quickly enough to avoid any trouble with them outside of school.

_What are they doing here? I thought they lived at a different neighborhood,_ Toris thought as he nervously clung to the chains of the swing.

"Oh?" one of the boys from the back spoke up, "Hey! That's Laurinatis!"

Toris swallowed, of course they'd recognize him right away.

The boy standing in the front, the clear leader of their little group, cocked his head to the side before stretching his lips into a sly grin, "Eh? Really? Didn't expect to see you here," he laughed as he took a step forward, "What's up with your pose and that guy? Oh, so on top of being a meek little boy, you're gay too? Is that it?"

"No, I'm not, I'm not…" his voice was quiet and trailed off regardless as color rose to his cheeks for a third time in the past half hour.

"Haha! Not even going to deny it? Gaaaaaaay~" the boy sneered and Toris felt himself shrink back.

Just as the boy was about to reach over and grab Toris to strike him, Feliks sprung up from the seat of the swing and punched the boy in the face, "Like, shut the hell up! Toris is no whimp!"

"Ah, Feliks, stop—"

"The hell is wrong with you?" the boy scooted back slightly before getting up and rubbing his face.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Feliks shot back, "You stupid asses can't probably, like do anything on your own so you pick on the weak!"

"Hey, isn't that Lukasievicz from the other class?" another of the boys from the back piped up.

"Wait, _Feliks Lukasievicz_? The one who came in a dress for the first week of the school?"

"No way! He really did that? I thought it was just a rumor!"

"What?" the leader of the group of boys was smiling again now, "Seriously? That's him?" he looked over at Feliks again, from head to toe. "Him?" he repeated, chuckling now, "Oh my God! I see it now! So _you're _actually the gay one!"

"What—"

"Wait," Toris pulled Feliks's arm back before he lunged forward, "Let's not start something in a public park here," he whispered. His eyes darted nervously to see if there were any adults or children around. It would be bad reputation if they started a fight in front of little kids.

Feliks gritted his teeth and glared at Toris then the group of boys before dropping his arm. "Fine, let's go."

"What? Running away? I knew the Polish were pansies. That's why they keep getting defeated by everyone else, right?"

At that, Toris knew it was over. Feliks turned around and jumped on the boy, punching and kicking and causing the rest of the boys to back off slightly. "YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK!" he shouted at the boy. "And get your history right while you're at it! The Polish totally kicked some awesome ass!"

"Ahh! You guys help me here!" the boy yelled to his group of friends, but they were all a bit frightened by the blonde's sudden aggression.

"Stop, Feliks!" Toris reached out to pull at Feliks, but the other boy didn't budge. It took another five minutes before Toris got them to stop fighting. By then, both were bruised in several places with the bully looking worse for wear. With one last aggressive growl and glare, the two of them left.

"Feliks, what did you do that for? You know better than to fight! You're supposed to walk away! What did you learn in health class?" Toris scolded his friend as they walked down the path that was paved into the hill.

"How to be a sissy," Feliks growled out as he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and stomped ahead.

"Exactly—Wait, NO! That's not what we learned at all—" Toris broke off when he realized that Feliks wasn't walking with him anymore. No, he had stopped a few feet behind the Lithuanian and was looking at the tallest tree in the park.

It was pretty famous, that tree. It was the meeting place of many lovers and the place of many harsh break ups. Yea, it was pretty famous for those pre-teens who thought their relationships at age twelve would last till age one hundred.

"Feliks?" Toris called to his friend as he walked over. Before he reached his friend, however, he had darted over behind the tree so that Toris couldn't see him. "Feliks?" Toris hurried over now and walked to the back of the tree only to stare wide eyed at a bobbing blonde head in the midst of branches and leaves, "Feliks!"

"What? Like, stop calling me over and over again," he grunted as he reached for the next thickest branch. Steadying himself, he stood up and reached up on his toes for the next branch. The height was a bit too much for him and he had to really force himself in order to successfully grab hold.

Toris shook his head in disbelief, "What are you doing? You'll fall! Come back down here!"

Feliks didn't reply and for a while, all Toris heard was panting and grunting, "I'm going to show them! I'm going to totally prove that I'm a man! I'm not going to like, let the world call me a sissy! Boys—" he stopped for a gasp of air, "climb trees, right? Totally manly thing to do!"

"No, Feliks! No one thinks you're girly! Please come back down! You're going to get hurt!"

"Not those guys!" he shouted on the top of his lungs. "They're right, I do look girly! All cause Mom wants me to wear like, all sorts of cute dresses and let my hair grow long because I have a totally pretty face! So what! That isn't all there is to me! That's just like, what everyone else thinks! I'm going to show them! I'm going to—AHHH!" he let out a shriek as he lost his footing and fell several feet before he managed to cling to a branch.

"Feliks!" Toris called up in shock. He couldn't see the blonde anymore and he was growing more and more anxious by the minute, "A-Are you alright?"

"Like—I mean, I'm fine! Like I'm going to—I mean, as if I could ever li—ever let something as stupid as that set me back!"

Toris cringed, Feliks was trying to push away his valley girl accent. He could tell.

In the tree above, Feliks pushed himself up on his knees to the branch so he could reach to the next branch freely. His knees were feeling shaky now. He had gotten a few bruises from his fight with the bully earlier and that short fall wasn't without scrapes either.

One shaky hand grabbed hold of the next branch and he grinned with triumph. Shifting one of his knees now, he stood to a proposal position and reached his other hand forward—

Feliks's eyes widened as he felt nothing beneath his legs and the branch above slip from his hands. "AHHHHH!"

Below, Toris had finally felt relaxed that his friend would be alright. Then, he heard Feliks's yell. "…Feliks?" he looked upward right in time to see his friend's body crash in front of him.

"Feliks? Feliks!" he crouched down and shook his friend only to find blood seeping through the blonde's clothes. "Oh my God, Feliks! Feliks!"

"Like, what's wrong with you…stop screaming…my name. It's totally…annoying…" Feliks smirked before the whole world went black.

* * *

"What? What were those boys' names? I ought to go teach them a lesson myself!" Mr. Lukasievicz said as he stood up.

"You will do no such thing!" Ms. Lukasievicz responded, "As angry as I am, hurting a child is not an adult's job!"

"It is when a child makes a mistake!"

"They're not our children—"

"Ahem." Both parents turned to look at the doorway where the doctor had returned. "I managed to hear most of that so it won't be necessary for Mr. Laurinatis to tell it again," he shifted a few papers between his hands before walking up to Toris and smiling. "Your friend will be just fine. He was pretty high up, don't get me wrong, but what had really hurt him was a root scrapping across his back. There's a pretty bad gash, but it didn't reach bone or anything. Fortunately, no broken bones. Just a lot of blood loss. We had him on sedatives while we sewed his cut back up so he'll be awake in a couple of hours," he explained.

Toris only nodded blankly and sniffed once.

The doctor then turned to Feliks's parents, "We'll call you immediately when he wakes up. Perhaps you should get something to eat first. It's getting late in to the evening and it's no good to push yourselves that hard. Worry can make a person weary."

They nodded once and the doctor left. Feliks's parents followed and motioned for Toris to follow as well. Toris glanced back at the room once before getting up and walking behind them.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Feliks woke up and of course, his first demand was, "Where is my pony teddy bear? I totally can't sleep without it!"

Toris decided not to point out that he had been sleeping without it the entire time already, "Your parents have already gone to get it."

"Oh, ok!" Feliks said and settled back into the hospital bed with a grin.

"You shouldn't have done that! You really scared me, you know?"

Feliks rolled his eyes, "Worry wart. You're like, going to get tons and tons of wrinkles before you're forty!"

Toris forced a smile and let that slide. He let out a sigh. There was no way he was going to make Feliks feel any sort of guilt for the things he had done. "So…You were saying earlier. You're going to a new boarding school."

"Oh…yea," the atmosphere turned thick all of a sudden and Feliks refused to look at Toris in the eye.

"How long have you known?"

"Um…"

"A month? Two months?"

"…Last November."

"Last November?" Toris echoed, "It's a week before the start of high school! You lied that we were both going to the same school?"

Feliks chuckled, "Totally. And you fell for it."

"This isn't the time to be laughing! This means—! This means…This means I—" Toris took a deep breath as his hands balled up into fists. This wasn't working at all.

"I won't see you for another year starting in five days."

"Which school?" it was a whisper now, but Toris wondered if there was any hope that a new boarding school had sprung out of nowhere in the neighborhood.

"Hetalia's School for Young Men," Feliks said in a steady voice. "You're totally breaking down, Liet. Like, grow a pair."

"Shut up."

"Are you like, going to cry? Those guys are totally going to pick on you again."

"Shut up!"

"You're like, such a weakling! You're like, going to start crying on the first day of school!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Toris lunged forward and grabbed Feliks by the collar of his hospital shirt, "Do you have any idea what you're putting me through here?"

"Yea, I totally do," he responded with dead serious eyes, "Now let go of me, my back totally hurts."

"Oh, um, sorry…" Toris mumbled and let his friend back down.

Feliks sighed, "There you go again! Weren't you just totally mad at me just now?

Toris sank into his chair with a defeated sigh. His best friend was impossible. Why in the world did they become best friends anyways? Impossible, impossible, impossible! "So what do you want to do for the remainder of the week? You're stuck here for two days. That means we have three left."

Feliks stuck out his bottom lip as he thought for a moment, "I know! Let's paint your room pink!"

"Uh…let's not?"

"Why not? It'll be totally goooorgeous!"

"No. Please, no."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon the completion of the first chapter, several important details were left out. On top of that, they were never completely addressed in the previous version either. Now that the fourth wall has been cracked, let us continue with the story. (A warning, it will very likely be attacked several more times throughout this entire story.)

Feliks and Toris lived in a nondescript country in a nondescript town in Europe. Feliks's family was part of the upper class and associated with the rich. While his dad was not a CEO and his mom was not a lawyer, his family was up there in the ladder of success. Feliks was something of a spoiled child. He always got all the clothing, all the toys, all the "everything" he wanted. Of course, there are things that money can't buy and he understood that very well. Despite being a spoiled rich kid, he was actually quite smart. Both his parents had to work hard to get where they were and he was given no slack. Naturally, he was one of the smartest kids in their school. He was not at the top, though, as he didn't bother to try as hard as some of the other smart students.

Toris on the other hand, was from an average middle classed family. His parents worked simple jobs and he often got hand-me-downs from his cousins. He was average in class grades at school and often found himself getting bullied by everyone in the class due to his kind personality. How he met confident and eccentric Feliks was a lucky draw. They happened to move into two vacant houses right next to each other on the same day. The two of them grew up together as neighbors and attended the same elementary and middle schools.

Now before this gets derailed any further into what sounds like the beginning of a clichéd fairy tale love story, it is insisted that it is important to understand the setting where the rest of this story will take place—Hetalia's School for Young Men.

The town where Feliks and Toris lived is on the other side of a mountain that cut the country in two. No, this country probably doesn't exist in real life and, yes, the author is making this to fit what she needs. The only way through the mountain is to take an expensive train ride through a tunnel dug specifically into the mountain. On the other side are the cities. While there are also towns on the other side, the most notable thing is that the capital of the country is on that side of the country. A little further from the city is a much, much smaller town and on the edge of that town, you will find Hetalia's School for Young Men.

Hetalia's School for Young Men is a well known boarding school for grades K through twelve. The students who graduate from this school are very successful and most go on to Hetalia University, one of the highest standing Universities in the country. Still, it is a boarding school and they do not accept just anyone. On top of that, due to past traditions, they remained an all boys school despite protests from newer generations. Due to its increasing popularity, an enrollment test has been put in place for the last couple of years.

Of course, it was no hard task for Feliks to ace this test. His family was also rich enough to pay all of his expenses in one go. He was in the school and he can't get out.

It was not originally his decision to take this exam. His parents had tricked him by telling him that someone thought he couldn't pass this exam and was waiting for him to fail. Of course, upon hearing that, he jumped right in and began working his hardest to pass. The exam wasn't easy and while he did not receive a high grade at all, he had passed.

In November of eighth grade, he discovered his parents lie and threw a huge tantrum about it. In the end, he could not get out of it even when he begged on his knees.

Feliks Lukasivicz was going to Hetalia's School for Young Boys.

* * *

A day before the start of the new school year, Feliks stood waiting for the train with Toris. His parents had left a short while ago since the train was about to arrive in a couple of minutes. They had to rush to some new urgent business and left Toris to watch him.

Toris was quiet as he sat on the bench. Feliks on the other hand began pacing about and fingering the ticket in his pocket. He had accidentally pushed it on different places and it was surely wrinkled by now.

Feliks watched the ground with a pout as he walked back and forth in front of the station. "Toris, promise you'll like, call me every single day?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me!"

"Well, sure, but…"

"That's not a promise!" Feliks placed his hands on his hips and stomped up to the Lithuanian. The tak-tak-tak sound appeared in the distance to signal the arrival of the train.

"Huh? What are you saying Feliks? I don't have an unlimited phone plan—"

"Who gives a shit? I need you to like, call me every single day!" the last part was lost as the train screeched to a stop.

"W-What, I didn't hear what you said?"

The doors to the train opened and Feliks frowned.

"Feliks, the train is here. …Bye," Toris said with a small smile. Feliks did not budge. "Uh, Feliks?"

"Nie," Feliks said under his breath. Toris gave him a confused look. "I refuse to get on!" he yelled out before grabbing Toris's wrist and dragging him out of the station.

"W-W-Whaaaaat?" Toris yelled in shock, "Your luggage! I'm going to drop it!"

"Then like, drop it! I can totally buy all those things back!" Feliks retorted without stopping. There was a strange fierceness in his voice that Toris couldn't quite understand. Still, Toris did not want his friend to waste money so he clung onto the luggage handle tightly as his friend dragged him across town.

"F-Feliks, what is it? You're going to miss the train and—" they were at the town square and Toris watched as Feliks hugged himself tightly. "…Feliks? Are you ok? Is your back hurting?"

Face flushed from the running, Feliks shook his head defiantly, "No! Perfectly fine. Now, come with me. There's something we have to totally do before I go." Grabbing Toris's arm again, he pulled the other boy behind him into a store.

Toris recognized the store. It was the oldest one in town. Both Feliks and Toris were first generation kids to live in this town, but they've watched as stores run out of business and close down only to be replaced by new ones. Recently, the popular thing was to remodel the entire store completely. Many new entrepreneurs began to think that in order to compete with the rest of the town, country, and world, they needed new equipment. More often than not, the result was that the new equipment did not match the age of the store or building they were in. So the fate of many of the old stores was to be torn down and rebuilt in a new, modern fashion.

Each time a store disappeared from the town square to be replaced by a shiny, squeaky, construction scented one, Toris couldn't help but feel a bit sad. It just wasn't the same anymore. As each store disappeared, it was notable that this one stood its ground and refused to leave.

It was a general store and had everything from children's toys to a small bakery in the back. "Um, Feliks, the train definitely left—"

"Who cares about that?" he snapped as he weaved through one of the front aisles. "Here it is! I was like, so worried they'd be all gone!" he said as he bent over one of the hooks on the spinning pole in one of the aisles. Before Toris could ask what had caught Feliks's attention, the blonde had spun around and dangled something close to Toris's face.

"W-What is it?" from the close proximity, all Toris could see was a blurry blue thing in front of him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed away Feliks's hand until there was a foot of space between him and the object. Opening his eyes again, he could now see that Feliks was holding a blue cell phone strap with a star in his hand.

"Isn't it totally cute?" Feliks said with a grin as he held up a matching pink one.

"Er, yes, uh, the train—" Toris started, but his friend had already turned around and skipped over to the counter. "F-Feliks?" By the time Toris joined him, the blonde had already paid for the two cell phone straps.

With a grin, Feliks walked out of the store and stayed silent. Toris watched his friend. Feliks was staring at the sky with a faraway look and smile. Two minutes passed and the blonde still didn't say anything.

"Feliks?" Toris called cautiously. His friend had never managed to stay so quiet for as long as he has known him.

Feliks turned around, grin plastered across his face again. "Here you go!" he said as he held out the blue cell phone strap for Toris.

"F-For me?"

"Why else would I like, be handing it to you?" he said matter of factly as he dropped the trinket in Toris's hands.

"R-Really?" Toris smiled as he opened the little plastic wrapping and took the strap out, "Thank you, Feliks! This isn't very like you, to give me—"

"You've like, accepted it now, right?" Toris gave him a dumbfounded look. Feliks smirk turned mischievous, "So now you'll totally call me every day! It's like, a deal!"

Toris stood frozen as his friend ran off in the direction of the train station. Clutching the cell phone strap, he began to shake lightly, "Feliks!" he yelled, "You…you…you—"

"Hurry up, slowpoke! Like, we'll totally miss the train!"

Oh geez, now he was stealing Toris's words on top of this. Biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming out offensive curses, Toris pulled at the luggage and followed his best friend back to the station. More than once in his lifetime, Toris had wanted to just get angry and drop his friendship with Feliks. Still, each time the thought came to mind, he is reminded that there was always a secondary meaning to every selfish thing he asks for.

And as he stood silently fuming in front of the ticket booth, he was about to find out what Feliks had in mind.

"S-Sorry, Miss, I, uh…" Feliks's face flushed pink as he held up the crumpled ticket. The lady quickly realized that Feliks had missed the train and quickly exchanged it for a ticket for the next train for a fee.

For the second time that day, they entered the station through the turnstile and Toris sat down on the nearest bench. Setting the luggage down in the seat next to him, he glared up at the Polish boy standing before him.

Feliks grinned back before sitting on the seat on the other side of Toris. He could tell that Toris was mad, but he also knew the other would forgive him. He always did because that was Toris's special ability. To overlook all the things he did and always stay on his side.

They stayed quiet as Feliks pulled the phone strap out of its bag. It took a moment, but he managed to attach it to his phone. "You put it on yours too," he finally said to Toris.

"My phone doesn't have a space for a strap," Toris huffed.

"Liar, I totally saw it on your phone the last time I used it to play Angry Birds."

"Oh, was that why my phone died suddenly mid call to my parents?"

Feliks grinned innocently as he held out his hand for Toris's phone. Toris was trying to decide if he should hand over his phone when they heard the familiar tak-tak-tak sound of the train approaching.

"Your train's here," Toris said, leaving his phone in his pocket, "You better not miss this one or else you'll really be late—mmph!" Toris was muffled by a mouthful of hair as he was hugged by Feliks.

"Liet! Promise me you'll like, call me every single day! Please! I totally mean it! I even promise that I won't like, wear pink for a whole year, won't drag you shopping, won't bother you with stupid things as long as you call me every day!"

"Woah, woah, slow down, Feliks! Feliks stop—too tight!" Toris gasped out as he felt Feliks squeeze him tighter. Realizing that there was no escaping this tight embrace, Toris settled for calmly petting Feliks's hair. "I'm not even going to be around to make sure you keep your promise to those things," he muttered.

As the train screeched to a stop in front of them, Toris realized what Feliks had been thinking about the entire time. Toris mentally sighed, once again, the same phrase repeated in his head, _I should've known_. At the same time, that was what made Feliks so special, he was completely and utterly unpredictable.

"I promise I'll call every day, as much as possible," he whispered in his friend's ear, "Now get on the train. You don't want to miss it another time."

Feliks sniffed once before letting go of Toris. He ducked his head downward and reached over for his bags. Toris could tell that he was desperately hiding the fact that he was crying and decided that Feliks pride was worth preserving so he pretended to not see anything as the Pole wiped his eyes furiously with the back of his sleeve.

"H-Hah!" he said with a bright smile, "Look at you, Toris! Getting all like, emotional over this! So totally uncool!"

"Right…" Toris muttered, "Good bye, I'll miss you too."

With one last satisfied smirk, Feliks turned to get on the train. As he handed the attendant his ticket, he heard Toris call out, "Don't be shy and make lots of new friends!"

Feliks's eyes widened at Toris's suggestion before his face turned into a forced frown, "Don't you be the one lecturing me on that!" With a fake huff, he walked into the aisle and picked a seat next to the window. Looking outside, he saw that Toris was still waving at him. Feliks stuck his tongue out in return.

The train started moving and Feliks looked away from the window.

Toris, on the other hand, watched as the train sped away and stood still watching its retreating form for a while. He let out a sigh; he couldn't help but be a bit worried. The two of them had leaned on each other as pillars for a long time. Feliks was the smart, rich, and pushy one. Whenever Toris was in trouble, the other was always there to yell at the person and defend him. Toris was the sensible and hospitable one. Despite how outgoing Feliks can be, he is actually very shy in front of strangers. More often than not, he would hide behind Toris when approaching a teacher or a new classmate he had to work with.

While Toris got along with everyone in the class and talked with everyone every once in a while, Feliks knew only two or three people including Toris. Feliks must have been worried about his ability to make new friends without Toris around.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Toris took the cell phone charm and attached it to his phone. Feliks must have been scared that his friendship with Toris would end and that he wouldn't have anyone in the new school either.

Toris narrowed his eyes. Admittedly, he would be a bit jealous if Feliks found a new best friend in his new boarding school. _Expensive or not,_ he thought, _I'll make sure to call every day._

* * *

Feliks had fallen asleep by the time the train stopped and was prodded awake by one of the attendants. "Like, five more minutes, Mom," he mumbled with his head against the window. He had sat alone on the train ride as not many people were on the late train.

"Sir," the attendant said as soft and gentle as she could muster, "We're here." Despite her shaking the boy for the past ten minutes, he had not moved from his seat. She was just about to give up when someone entered the train cart.

"Why're you still here? They need you up front greeting the new guests."

"Um, this boy here won't wake up," she whispered. While it was her job to wake him, she knew there would be bad consequences if they treated a customer badly.

The man frowned and moved over to try and shake Feliks awake. When that didn't work, he stepped back and crossed his arms. As he did so, he noticed that the luggage in the upper compartment had a tag on it. _To Hetalia's School for Young Men_, it read. "Oh," he said in surprise, "he's rather late. All of the students should have been on the earlier train." His lips pressed into a thin line as he walked over to the phone and called for arrangements. After all, the famous boarding school was an important customer for their special train service. (While students pay for the train ride, the school pays to make sure they arrive to the school safely.)

On the other side of the phone, an irritated Brit was forced to make arrangements to get the late student to school. Finally, under the threat of no shopping for a year, Feliks was forced to get up and get into the car that would bring him directly to the school. How they knew he valued the activity of shopping was unknown to him as he sat grumpily in the car. It didn't take long, however, for him to fall asleep once again.

When they arrived at the school, Feliks was, once again, reluctant to get up. And once again, the irritated Brit was called up. This time, however, he was even more annoyed since it was after he had crawled into bed and required him to walk out into the chilly night.

When Arthur Kirkland arrived at the scene with two lackeys, he was furious. "Where is the bloke who refuses to get up?" he growled as he stomped his way to the black VIP-looking car. Looking into the opened car door, his thick eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Uh…this…He…He is a he, right?" he asked nervously. The driver responded with a nod.

Shrugging, he reached in and tugged Feliks's arm sharply, dragging him half out the door.

"Hey!" Feliks's eyes shot open. He had felt the seat disappear from under his back and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Instead, he was greeted by a dark blue, nighttime sky along with the feeling that he was about to fall. "Ow, ow, you're like, hurting me!" he complained. It was true, though. Arthur's pulling on his arm was causing a strain on his back, which was being pulled down by gravity.

"Are you awake then?" he asked and Feliks picked up the British accent right away.

He furrowed his eyebrows in a frown, "You talk funny." Pulling himself up into a sitting position in the car, he reached over for his handbag before getting out of the car. Arthur, on the other hand, began blushing and blubbering complaints about Feliks's comment on his accent.

"I-It does not sound funny!" he finally managed out, "You're the one who's talking like a girl!"

Poland paused mid-stretch and glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry, that was rude," Arthur quickly said, "Anyways, if you were here on time four hours ago," he reached out his hand for a handshake, "you'd know I'm Arthur Kirkland, the student council president."

"Feliks Lukasievicz," he replied, taking Arthur's hand in a firm shake.

"Yes, I know, I saw all the names on the student roster and yours was the only one who didn't check in on time," Arthur frowned in confusion for a moment as he noticed painted nails on Feliks's hand. Shrugging, he decided that every person was different. Turning around, he ordered the two lackeys to pick up the Pole's belongings.

To the three council members' surprise, they could not lift the first suitcase. Both boys tugged at the handle before it could finally be lifted out of the car. And to everyone's shock, the metal made a creak sound as if snapping back into place after the weight was lifted. "What do you have in there?" Arthur questioned.

Feliks shrugged, "Stuff. I got a little carried away. There were like, so much clothes I want to bring. I had these totally cute tops that I couldn't part with and for like, each top, there were like, ten different bottoms that could go along with it! And then the shoes! The shoes! As if I could like, forget any of my sandals, boots, or—"

"Put a sock in it!" Arthur cut in. What's wrong with this guy? He's talking away like a girl! _God dammit, I came to an all boys school so I can get away from annoying teenage girls_, he rolled his eyes. Arthur was enrolled two years ago in middle school to the boarding school. Enrollment could be at any time as long as you pass the test for the given grade. Most of the students would enroll at either first grade or sixth grade. Few would come in between the years and even fewer would enroll at the high school level. This is because the difficulty of the test often screens out the majority of the applicants. In fact, it has made everyone enroll earlier so few would try at this level anyways.

Feliks, who had stayed silent at Arthur's yell, walked next to him while the two lackeys struggled to carry the suitcase behind them. _So he's actually really smart_, Arthur thought as they entered the dormitory building. The school actually had an interesting history to it, but that would be discussed in later chapters. All that is needed to be known is that the dormitory is across the street from the school. The "street" being a bridge over a small creek. The dormitory was quite large and separated by level of schooling. There was elementary, middle, and high school sections.

"Each room is actually made to mimic a small apartment so you can have some privacy. There is one shared bedroom, a bathroom with a shower, as well as a small common room," Arthur explained. From what Feliks could see, the rooms _were_ quite large. As they walked down hallways, Feliks saw how far the walls stretched between doors. "And then if you pay some more money, you may even get the penthouse apartment."

"Really? Like, how much does it cost?"

"More than you can imagine," was Arthur's response.

"Is it taken right now?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Feliks pointed down a hallway, "Because I hear some totally loud music and there are like, flashing lights up the staircase with the label penthouse next to it."

"Bloody hell! What's going on?" Arthur yelled as he dashed up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

Feliks watched him disappear upstairs before turning to the lackeys, "By the way, you're totally bring that up with you. I'm like, not risking having anything stolen." They stared at him for a brief moment before groaning a yes.

When Feliks arrived at the top of the stairs, Arthur was struggling to get the locked door open. "Why don't you like, knock? I'm sure they would think we're late guests," Feliks said as he knocked on the door lazily.

"What? No! As the president, I have a bit more dignity to walk in with authority! That's how I get them to listen to—"

"Accueil—shit, Artie?"

The naked Frenchman behind the door attempted to slam the door shut again, but Arthur stuck a foot in and shoved him away, "It's the middle of the night, do you all want to get expelled?" The music and the volume of the crowd were too loud, however, and no one heard him. Annoyed, the Brit turned to glare at the boy who opened the door, "Francis Bonnefoy! You had a party without me?" Sarcasm was so heavily laced in his words, Francis jumped.

"Well, I-I…" his eyes drifted to the corner where he spotted Feliks, "Ohhh, and who's this beautiful—"

"Get the hell away from him! And don't change the subject!" Arthur yelled, quickly shoving Francis away.

"Ooh, ouch! Don't be jealous, Artie, I'm just spreading the love."

"Bloody hell, get off your high horse! I just don't want the new student to get violated by the likes of you!" he rolled his eyes as Francis feigned a hurt look, "And don't call me 'Artie', my name is _Arthur_. And I swear to God the next time I see that American who gave me that nickname—"

"Hi Artie!" Feliks watched as blonde in a bomber jacket walk up to them with a grin. He paused a moment, as if to realize he did something wrong, "Ummm, and bye, Francis!" He quickly turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"…The next time I see him," he rubbed his temples before looking at Francis again, "I'm not done so don't even think about disappearing and—BLOODY HELL, just put some clothes on! Why are you putting a bloody rose there?"

This time, Arthur's anger helped raise his voice above everyone and the result was everyone turning to stare at him. The only thing that made a noise were the speakers playing Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. "Hey, whoever picked the playlist for today, like, did a good job!" Feliks said with a grin, breaking the silence.

"Everybody out!" Arthur yelled as he pointed at the door. "Stop groaning! I'm only enforcing the rules," he said as they exited, ignoring the occasional "stick up the ass", "Party pooper", "Virgin for life-Ow!" that he got from the passing crowd.

As the last person went downstairs, Arthur pulled someone back, "Where do you think you're going, Beilschmidt?"

"Well, uh, you ordered everyone out! So I was just being awesome and following the rules," the albino laughed nervously as he tried to play it off smooth. It was clearly not working if Arthur's constantly twitching thick eyebrows were a sign.

"As one of the few people who had access to the keys to this place, you're being reported for trying to throw a party. You're getting detention."

"What? But tomorrow's the first day of school!"

"And I don't care!" Arthur said with a mocking tone of voice and Feliks laughed out loud.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, on the other hand, didn't find it so funny, "That's not funny, what the hell is a girl doing here anyway?" The next thing Gilbert saw was an incoming fist.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, meet your roommate, Feliks Lukasiewicz," Arthur mumbled before yelling at the two boys to stop fighting.

* * *

**Hi, first and foremost, I want to thank everyone who put this story their favorite and alert lists! And thank you to the people who reviewed it as well! Second, I'd like to apologize about the forth wall breaking introduction (nervous laugh). I considered making it a footnote, but decided that it would be best to include all the introduction and setting of this fictional country in the story. I felt like bringing up the details when it gets up to that point would be confusing. I have no idea where this country is or if it exists in any world of this universe. I would like to at least say it's a made up country in Europe, but their education system sounds very similar to an American one (not that I really know how every European education system is run). Anyways, I hope that would clear up any remaining confusion (and not make more). Thank you for reading!**

**(PS: What is with this new layout for the site? Not necessarily bad, but I can't get used to it…)**

**(PPS: Forgot some translations-  
**

**Nie: No; Polish  
**

**Accueil: Welcome; French)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you two stop acting like children?" Arthur hissed as he walked between the two down the hall. Gilbert had a black eye, Feliks had a bloody nose, and Arthur had several scrapes on his arms and a couple bruises on his leg. They had just gone to the nurses' office to get themselves patched up. Of course, at this hour, no one was available to tend to them. As a result, Arthur was forced to clean both of them up while making sure they didn't try to attack each other again.

Currently, the two were at a ceasefire and looked away from each other as they walked down the hall. Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to leave the two of them to share a dorm together. He had a very bad feeling that if he turned his back to the two, they would just pick up where they left off—trying to claw each other's eyes out. It was well known by the students that Gilbert was one of the best fighters the school had to offer. The fact that Feliks could hurt Gilbert and get away alive was a clear indicator to Arthur that the Pole was pretty strong for his size.

When they arrived at the dorm, Gilbert unlocked the door and went inside while Arthur handed Feliks his key. He ordered the two lackeys to take the luggage inside before explaining the last few things about the school to Feliks. "…So you should be getting a flyer tomorrow that will list the things that you might have forgotten to bring, but can buy. Any questions?"

"Yea, can I like, switch dorms?"

"Not unless there is a good reason," was Arthur's answer without hesitation. Feliks gave him a blank stare. "I'm afraid disliking your roommate is not a reason. You are only required to be in dorm after curfew and you don't have to speak with him or look at him if you face the other direction."

Feliks continued staring at him.

"That is my final answer," Arthur said as his lackeys exited and followed him down the hall back to their own dorms.

Upon entering the room, Feliks heard the bathroom door close and the shower turned on a few minutes later. He glared at the door. How long was that oaf going to take in there? He needed a shower too! Mumbling a few Polish curses, Feliks sat down on his bed and began emptying out the contents of his suitcase. By the time Gilbert walked out of the bathroom, Feliks had gone to bed deciding to take a shower in the morning.

Gilbert scowled as he dried his hair with a towel. Feliks had taken out the majority of his clothing and hung them up in the closet, taking up a good ninety percent of the space. Where was Gilbert going to put his clothing now? _Geez, what kind of guy needs that much clothing? It's like he's a girl or something_, he thought. Glancing over at the blonde's sleeping face, he couldn't help but to think that Feliks looked like a pretty girl. However, the black eye he received told a different story. There was no way a girl could punch that hard, ha! In fact, there was no way Gilbert could be injured by a simple _girl_, that would make him the laughing stock of the school. No, he shook his head, not _again_.

As he reached over to turn off the lights, Gilbert threw one last glare at Feliks. School is going to be hell for him tomorrow; Gilbert will make sure of it.

* * *

"Hey, can you like, tell me where—"

"No, sorry!" the boy rushed off before Feliks could finish his question. The blonde groaned in frustration. He was just trying to find the bathroom! But every time he approached anyone, they just ran away from him. Yes, he had a band-aid on his nose, but he was certain that he did not look that scary.

It was a few minutes before homeroom and students littered about the hallways. However, as soon as Feliks was within a five meter radius, they hurried down the hall or into a classroom before he could reach them. _So I don't look scary, I'm pretty sure I don't smell, what is it,_ he thought as he stomped down the hallway. Maybe he should just give up on using the bathroom before class started. He had considered going back to the dorm to use the bathroom, but he would be late for class by the time he made it back.

As he turned the corner, he spotted a boy gathering books and binders from his locker. "Hey!" Feliks said and quickly grabbed him by the shoulder so he couldn't run off.

"Ve! Don't hurt me!" he exclaimed as the books and binders went flying into the air and papers fluttered everywhere.

"I'm not going to like, hurt you! Just tell me where the bathroom is!"

"Um, I…um…" the boy mumbled as he struggled to find an excuse to get away.

"I already said I'm not going to hurt you! Like, what is everyone's problem! I totally didn't do anything to them! Why are they like, avoiding me?" Feliks began ranting, this boy probably didn't know anything, but at the moment, he was all Feliks had to let off some steam.

"It's Gilbert!" the boy blurted out and Feliks froze.

"Huh?"

"Anyone who talk to you is g-going to get it from the f-football team," the boy was starting to tear up in Feliks's grasp now that he realized he was in big trouble.

Feliks stayed silent as his grip on the boy's shoulders tightened and he felt his anger level raise past nine thousand. "That asshole! So like, last night's beating wasn't enough? I'm going to totally kill him!"

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"What? I'm not going to hurt you. You didn't do anything…you are…?" Feliks asked as he released the boy.

"Feliciano Vargas," the boy mumbled as he gathered his stuff from the ground. Feeling a bit bad for scaring the boy, Feliks knelt down and began helping him gather the papers.

"I won't let Gilbert hurt you," Feliks said firmly as he handed the papers to the Italian.

"He won't hurt me!" Feliciano said brightly, catching Feliks off guard.

"But you just said…"

Feliciano chuckled, "He's scary, but he won't hurt _me_. Everyone else might not be so lucky though, ve."

"Oh…" Feliks frowned in confusion. He supposed Feliciano must know Gilbert well to be making such a claim.

"You're a good person, Feliks! And very pretty too! Let's be friends!"

"R-Really? Thank you," Feliks mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn red. Gosh, where is Toris? He like, really needed someone to hide behind! "So, uh, which way is the bathroom?"

"It's on the East hall, but you don't want to go to the one on this floor."

"Why not?"

"It's haunted."

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Feliks was already exhausted. It wasn't the classes, they were simple enough today. All they had to do was go over class syllabuses and sign contracts. Only two teachers gave him meaningful homework so far. The reason for his exhaustion was that Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio alternated in sharing classes with him. The rest of the students left him alone and didn't talk with him, but these three would throw spitballs and paper airplanes at him. One class he shared with just Antonio, he waited until the teacher was in the middle of turning to face them to toss a note on to Feliks's desk.

While the note was just a blank piece of paper, Feliks had to sit through a lecture by the teacher while Antonio hid his snickering from beside him. That asshole, did he really choose to sit next to Feliks to make his year miserable? Feliks hated this school. The only one tolerable was Feliciano and he didn't share any classes with the boy so far.

In the lunchroom, Feliks sat by himself at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. It really was too much for him to hope for Feliciano to find and join him. Finishing the last of his lunch, Feliks got up to toss everything into the trash can. As he turned to return to his table, he saw Feliciano sitting with…Gilbert and his buddies. Feliks nearly let out a low growl. In the end, Gilbert had a lot of friends and he had one.

Feliks watched as Gilbert attempted to put his arm around the Italian only for him to move away and latch on to a muscular blonde's shoulder, giggling. _Oh_, Feliks realized, _so that's why Gilbert would never hurt Feliciano_. He smirked, now he had an advantage over his enemy. It was slight, but it was a start.

* * *

The bell rang and Feliks was still shoving his math books into his backpack. His teacher wasn't done talking with him either. "Please, Miss! I'm totally going to be late for my next class!" It would take another five minutes before she finished her lecture. It was no easy matter for Feliks to bite back every witty comment he wanted to say to her.

In the changing room two floors below and three hallways away, the boys in his next class was in the middle of changing. The changing room was crowded and it often got very hectic in there. Every once in a while, someone would get into major trouble because of some sexual assault joke, but thankfully, no one lost their virginity in there, yet.

Exiting the classroom, Feliks ran as fast as he could down the four flights of stairs and three hallways to the South Hall, but it was no use.

As Feliks ran through the first hallway, the boys had finished changing and were inside the gym stretching for a game of volleyball.

When Feliks burst through the door panting, Lovino was getting ready to spike the ball. The door slammed into Lovino and the ball hit the floor.

"And one point for Team Awesome~" Gilbert snickered as he gave Alfred a high five. Lovino glared at them. Ignoring whatever issues the three of them had, Feliks hurried to explain to the gym teacher why he was late.

"I'm like, so sorry I'm late, but I had to talk with my math teacher because she made a mistake on a question and she didn't believe me."

The gym teacher looked up from her clipboard, "Late pass?"

"Uh, I don't have one."

"Why didn't you ask your math teacher for one?"

"Uh, well, I…she was bitching at me so—"

"Watch your language," she snapped at him before pointing at the locker room, "Hurry and go change! You're getting a minus for today for being tardy and disrespectful."

"But it's like, the first day of school!"

"Go change before I give you a second minus for the day!"

Biting back any more comments, Feliks stomped his way to the locker room while Gilbert and his team snickered.

Moments after Feliks left to change, Feliciano began to grow worried. He felt like he should apologize to his new friend about Gilbert's behavior. "Miss!" Feliciano called to get the teacher's attention. His lack of attention to the game gave Lovino's team their first point, but Gilbert forbid anyone from making complaints.

"What is it Feliciano?"

"I'm thirsty, can I go to the locker room to get my water bottle?"

"Go ahead, everyone else get back into the game. One to Three, Team Tomato gets the ball!"

* * *

"Vee…" Feliciano whispered as he walked through the rows of lockers. Somewhere deep inside, he heard the clinging of metal and he assumed that's where Feliks would be. "Feliks? Where are you?"

There was no answer so the Italian simply followed the sounds until he saw the tips of blonde hair disappearing behind one row. "Feliks!"

"What—?" there was a loud bang and a slight shriek as Feliks let out a hiss of pain.

"F-Feliks! Are you ok?" Feliciano exclaimed as he rushed around the lockers to where Feliks was. The blonde was sitting on the bench rubbing his head, "I hit my head."

As Feliks nursed his forehead, he failed to notice Feliciano staring at him. As he stared at the bandages wrapped heavily around the blonde's chest, he backed away slowly until he hit another row of lockers. Feliks looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm… I'm so sorry, I didn't realize! Ve! Sorry!" he yelled before running out of the locker room.

"Wait, what? What are you like, sorry for? Feliciano?" Feliks got up and looked past the row to see the brunette zigzag away, "Hey? Like, get back here?" He heard the door slam and he decided that he will ask the Italian about it when he finished changing and went outside. His main focus now should be how to not hurt himself anymore within this month.

Outside in the gym, Feliciano hurried to the teacher again, "Miss, Miss! I need to use the bathroom, please!"

"You just drank water?"

"Si, but I need to go _now_!"

"Alright, alright, take the pass," the teacher instructed.

"Grazie!" Feliciano quickly exclaimed before running for the pass hanging by the door and rushing out.

* * *

As a member of the student council, Arthur Kirkland was permitted to skip three classes a week to work on president related business. The only requirement was that it wasn't the same class three days in a row. Despite the fact that he should really be working, Arthur found that most of the time, he would finish within ten to fifteen minutes of the period and spend the rest of the time sipping tea.

Today he had chosen to skip English class (he didn't understand why such a class was required for someone from England) and didn't feel the need to return to class. Besides, the student council room was one of the best rooms in the school. They had AC, the newest desks and computers, the best chairs…it was the best equipment the school had to offer!

As Arthur leaned back in his chair, he went over the list of things he had done to make sure he really had no work today, _all the students have arrived, check. Luggage was brought to each of the room. Any complaints will be reported today (no reports as of yet) and lunch forms have been given out to be returned tomorrow. I think that's it—_

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the room was slammed open. "Kirkland, Kirkland!" Feliciano yelled as he barreled himself up to the Brit's desk causing said Brit to lean back and scoot his chair back in surprise.

"W-What is it, Vargas?" Arthur asked as he recomposed himself, "And…move back a little, please? I quite like my personal space."

"We have a big problem—"

"Did your brother try to sell those brownies again? I can't cover him for another time," Arthur said as he took a gulp of his tea. Last year they had found some less than healthy brownies in Lovino's locker and under the promise that Lovino had no idea how those got in there, Arthur would lie and keep everything quiet. It might not have been the best move to make as a president since there was always the danger of someone messing up and the school authorities finding out, but Lovino was a…friend. (A slight hesitation as he was sure most friends do not curse at each other the way that boy does.)

"No, no, Lovino never tried to sell those brownies anyways!" Feliciano protested, but reminded himself of why he was here during gym. "Feliks is a girl!"

Feliciano quickly ducked to avoid the onslaught of tea and spit that came his way. "Ve…That wasn't very professional, Kirkland," he mumbled as he peeked over the desk.

"S-Shut your trap!" Arthur hissed as he wiped the tea from his mouth none too elegantly. His days as an elementary school delinquent still had some influence on him. The tea that he had spit out had gotten all over his calendar and he will have to get a new one now. _What a waste of money_, he thought before bringing his mind back to what Feliciano had just said. "What did you say?"

"Feliks is a girl."

"What?"

"Feliks Lukasiewicz, the new kid, is a girl," he repeated in detail.

"I know what you said and who you are referring to. What I'd like to know is what kind of prank you're trying to pull!"

"Ve! I'm telling the truth! I saw her in the locker room!"

If Arthur had another cup of tea, he would've dropped it, too, "You saw her naked?"

Feliciano was silent for a moment, "…Not as naked as the sex scenes in movies, but almost."

"Meaning?"

"She had her underwear on and bandages on her chest. I guess that's how she's hiding her boobs, ve."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of getting rid of the coming headache before it settled itself in his skull, "Bloody hell. Is it popular for girls to cross dress to get in nowadays? Didn't we have a case of this just last year?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Her name was…Daniel?"

"Elizabeta," he answered, "She was staying with Gilbert last year, too."

"Bloody hell! I can't have that git staying in the same room as her!" Arthur exclaimed, getting up from his chair, "Looks like Feliks got his-er, her—reason for getting a new roommate."

"Where are you going?" Feliciano asked as Arthur walked out the door.

"To find her, of course. And you're coming with me, Vargas!"

* * *

The ball hit the ground and the gym teacher blew the whistle. "One point for Team Two! Team Two is leading by seven points in a score of ten to three," she announced. On the other side of the net, Gilbert's team snickered and gave each other high fives. "Everyone can take a five minute break."

Gilbert's team, Team Awesome, huddled together with lots of grins and smiles while Feliks' team, Team Tomato only sat on the bleachers in gloom. Feliks had just taken a seat on the far end of the bleachers from everyone else when Lovino walked up to him.

"Hey, loser! How about next time instead of thinking you're some goddamn hero, you can work with the rest of the team?"

"What?" Feliks glared up at his volleyball team captain, "Your so call team don't even have the guts to reach out and hit the ball! You try to duck and hide your head each time it comes to you!"

Lovino's face turned red and his mind went blank with anger and embarrassment, "C-Chigi!" The gym teacher blew the whistle to resume the game and Lovino snapped out of his moment of absentmindedness, "Look, if you cause us to lose this game because you can't cooperate, I'll sic my gang on you!"

"...Your gang?" Feliks highly doubted that such a cowardly boy could possibly have a gang behind his back. Even if he did, Feliks suspected that he must be someone left to do grunt work. Either way, no one at the top of the food chain.

Feliks stretched once before walking back to position by the net. Looking across the net, he caught Gilbert's eye and sent a malicious glare at him. The teacher blew the whistle again and tossed the ball in the air.

"Lukasiewicz!" the door was suddenly slammed open and a panting Arthur and Feliciano stumbled into the room. Everyone in the room looked at the council president and the volleyball dropped to the floor without anyone's notice. "Excuse me, Madame, but I need to borrow Mr. Lukasiewicz."

There was a chuckle in the crowd and Alfred's voice was heard plain as day in the silence, "I can't believe he just called her Madame, is that what all the people do in England?"

"Shut your trap," Arthur replied, shooting a glare at the American. Alfred looked shocked that Arthur heard him. Whether or not he was faking it, Feliks couldn't tell.

"The class is almost over, you can take him-"

"Why?" Feliks demanded, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Uh...well," Arthur tried to think of a way to word everything inconspicuously, but failed miserably, "Just...please, we have something to discuss. Um...about that room change, actually!"

Feliks face brightened up, this had to be the first good thing to happen today! "Really? That's great, I'll go change and come right back out!" he said as he ran into the connecting changing room.

"Mr. Lukasiewicz!" the gym teacher yelled with a scolding tone before turning back to Arthur and Feliciano, "Mr. Vargas, I thought you had gone to the bathroom?"

Feliciano flinched and began shaking, trying to think of a good excuse before Arthur stepped in front of him, "I had some business to discuss with him as well and saw him in the hallway. I apologize for keeping him from your class."

The gym teacher furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded, agreeing to let Feliciano go as well.

Feliciano walked into the changing room cautiously, not wanting to accidentally see Feliks half naked. He may be a growing young boy, but he knew there were some boundaries he can't cross! Not at this age, anyways.

Luckily, he had put his clothes in a different row of lockers than Feliks so he just had to make sure that Feliks didn't pop out of his row to talk with him. He could hear the rustle of Feliks changing from three rows behind and while Feliciano finished changing faster, he waited until Feliks was done before walking out of the room with him.

Outside, Arthur was waiting for them. He quickly walked them to the student council room. Feliks found it odd that neither of them said a word the entire time. Arthur appeared to be deep in thought and Feliciano had his hands in his pocket and a nervous look on his face the entire time.

Once inside the student council room, Arthur locked the doors before sitting at his desk in front of Feliks. "Geez, what's with like, the solemn attitude? Getting a room change away from Gilbert is totally the best thing ever!" Feliks said as he leaned back against his chair, "Wow, these are really great chairs, can I get one for my new room?"

"No," Arthur mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. This was causing a second headache for him. What was he going to do now? The right thing to do, of course, is to let the headmaster know and probably transfer him-her out of the school. "Lukasiewicz, why did you want to come to this school?"

"...Huh?" Feliks didn't expect this question. Did he have to fill out a questionnaire for a change of rooms? Well, he really didn't want to go to this school, but if a good response is what will get him away from Gilbert... "Because I visited here and totally fell in love with the campus, the structure, the everything! The education here is like, the best in the whole country, nothing can compete so I had to get in here! I really wanted to meet new people here and make new friends, I like, wanted a new life!" Feliks said with a passionate and determined look on his face.

Arthur and Feliciano both looked at the Pole in surprise. Arthur knew he-she must've really wanted to get into the school since he-she cross-dressed to get in here, _but to that extent...he-she must really like it here_. "Alright," Arthur said, slamming his hand on the desk and standing up in declaration, "I, Arthur Kirkland, will do my best to aid you in staying in this school!"

"...Wait, staying in this school? Am I like, being kicked out?!"

"Well, in an all boys school, being a girl is grounds for being expelled."

* * *

**Aha, how many people thought this was abandoned and I would never return to my account again? Well, truth be told, it just about was... I had my laptop break over the summer, but all the data was saved. My mom suggested that I don't bring the new hard drive with me to college due to the possibility of it getting lost. So by some sort of luck, I was checking some of the old stuff I had stored in here today and voila! An eighty-percent done chapter three for this fanfic. Heck, I'm not even sure at the time I wrote that eighty-percent or if it was meant to be a lot longer... Sad to say, but I'm falling out of Hetalia and I haven't caught up with a lot of things, like all of those new characters. I don't know how often I will update this story, but I would really like to finish it someday.**


	4. Chapter 4

First days of school never frightened Toris. No, first days of schools had only ever frightened Feliks. The thing that scared Toris were bullies; Feliks was never afraid of bullies. No matter how they might laugh and jeer at Feliks, he never backed down. It was more likely for him to stomp up to them and even if they were a head taller than the blonde, Feliks would stare them down. "What was that? Say it again!" on the first day of school, Feliks had protected Toris from bullies. Those words were only for people trying to hurt him, however, because Feliks could not even muster a sound when people acted polite to him.

"Hello, I'm Toris and this is Feliks," Toris would introduce both of them with Feliks clinging to his arm and hiding behind him. Their personalities were completely different, but worked well together. In fact, that was how they had made it through all those days of school until high school.

Toris let out a sigh as he stood outside the school gates. Making new friends was easy for him, but he really didn't have the heart to anymore. Just as he was about to take the first step into his new school, a voice broke his thoughts. "Hello, Laurinatis!" Toris felt someone's arm wrap around his shoulder, leaning their weight onto him.

"Hey, where's that little gay friend of yours? I still owe him a punch from summer break. If you tell me where he is, I won't hurt you," the boy's lips turned into a sneer and Toris felt himself shaking involuntarily. "C'mon, spill! We won't even lay a finger on you for the entire semester! No need to be scared!"

That was it, Toris shrugged his arm off and sent his heel flying backwards into the boy's shin, "Shut up! I'm not afraid of you and you'll never find out where Feliks is!" It was the same boy who was making fun of them when they were on the swings two weeks ago. "You're such a useless loser, a coward, don't you know how to do anything other than bully others?" he wasn't sure what he was saying or how he got the courage to, he was simply spitting out hateful words.

"Ow, quit it!" the boy yelled back as he shoved Toris and prepared for a fist fight. As he was about to land the first punch, Toris punched him in the gut. "You little brat-"

"Move," the command came from behind the boy and was icy cold.

Toris, who could see the person behind the boy perfectly, widened his eyes in surprise.

"Do you want to get beat up too-" the boy turned around and gasped in surprise as well.

Standing behind them was a girl with the iciest eyes either of the boys had ever seen. She was pretty, but her demeanor made her feel unapproachable-like she was an assassin and they were her victims. Her aura gave off the feeling that she could kill both of the boys right there and then without any guilt or care. Both boys felt frozen in place. They were scared of her, but they were also in awe of her beauty.

"Are you going to make me ask again?"

"Ah..." both boys shuffled out of her way and watched her stride past the gate and into the school. Toris had never seen royalty walk before, but he was sure she walked like a queen in front of her subjects. He glanced at the other boy and saw that he was still staring at the doors after her.

"Ahem," Toris coughed to catch the boy's attention, "Don't show your face in front of me again." He turned to walk away, it appeared that the boy was still too dazed after the girl's appearance to make a retort.

* * *

Toris didn't recognize anyone in his classes. This school was large, much larger than his middle school and although several of his friends attended the school as well, it was not enough of a mathematical possibility that they would end up in the same class as him. The teachers were only giving out contracts and explaining the class rules for the first day of classes and Toris zoned out like many of his classmates.

_I wonder what Feliks is doing?_

_Is he making any new friends?_

_I hope he hasn't picked a fight with anyone yet._

Toris' thoughts circled around Feliks for the rest of the period and when the bell rung, half the day was over. As Toris walked into the lunchroom, he realized he had been so busy thinking about Feliks, he hadn't made any friends or even talked to anyone yet. Today would be the first time he has to sit alone rather than surrounded by friends.

The cafeteria was rather full so it wasn't as awkward for him to ask a group of students whether or not he could take the empty seat at their table. They appeared to be juniors, at least, and made no attempt to talk with a freshman like Toris. Instead, they were gossiping amongst themselves.

"Man, the freshmen this year are tiny."

"I don't know, I heard some of the entrance exam grades were the highest they've gotten in years."

"Rude little bastards."

"Ah, speaking of rude..."

That's when Toris perked up. He had been listening to them talk the entire time, but he hadn't cared much. Now, he wanted to hear what they were saying so he chewed slower and watched them while pretending to pay attention to his food.

"There's this one freshman who has quite the attitude."

"Yea? He's probably going to have his spirit broken by some of the seniors pretty soon."

"No, no, you clearly didn't hear or see it. She's a girl. I only saw her in the hallways and she's really pretty."

"So she's a hot freshman? Eeew, pedo!"

"N-No, that's not it! I couldn't even approach her! She's really strange. It's weird, I happened to catch her eye when I walked by her, but the look she gave me..." the person paused, like he was trying to collect his thoughts, "...Like I was nothing to her. Like I didn't exist and she could kill me without any mercy if she wanted to."

The group was quiet for a moment before they all broke out laughing, "Whaaat, you're scared of a little girl?! That's hilarious!"

"H-Hey! I'm n-not scared of her!" but no matter how hard he denied it, there was no way any of his friends would believe him.

_A scary freshman girl?_ Toris' thoughts raced back to the morning when he was entering the school. They couldn't be talking about _that_ girl, could they? Toris could understand why the upperclassman who was just talking was scared of her. Heck, even Toris would admit that she startled him at the very least. But to think she was a freshman as well! She seemed so in control of everything...

The rest of Toris' day passed without much incident. It turned out that in his last class, the bully from this morning was his classmate. Nearly everyone attended the first day of school as well. The only absence had been a girl in his second to last period class. He didn't remember her name, but he remembered how he found it odd that someone would skip their first day of high school.

When the last bell rang and Toris packed all of his things, he made the mistake of waiting for Feliks on the first floor of the school building. It was what they had done in middle school and despite the fact that it was a new building, he couldn't shake the habit. Finally leaving the school, Toris peeked around the corner of the block to find that the bully and his gang of monkeys were waiting for him. Toris frowned, he didn't want to confront them. He wasn't scared, not anymore, but he didn't feel like causing trouble.

_I suppose I'll just have to walk around them_, he decided as he turned around and walked in the other direction, _they are such trouble._ He had been absorbed in his own hateful thoughts to the bully that he nearly missed seeing the limo parked behind the school. "...What's a limo doing here?" he wondered out loud. His first thought was that there was some celebrity nearby, but he quickly reconsidered-what would a celebrity do in a neighborhood like this? They would be at the city or the downtown area at least.

To his surprise, the freshman girl everyone was talking about walked out of the school with two men in suits a few seconds later.

_Huuuuh, she really is a queen?!_ Toris stared wide-eyed as she was escorted into the limo. The Lithuanian boy stood stiff and frozen as he watched the limo drive away. This is amazing, he attended school with a queen. The entire way home, he thought about that girl and who she could possibly be. He had never seen her in the neighborhood before so she could very well recently moved here from another town. That said, what was a high classed lady doing in a... (he hate to put it this way) commoner's neighborhood? She probably wasn't anything as extravagant as a queen, but she looked rather important with a limo and her commanding, icy attitude.

When he got home, he placed his bag next to his bed and logged onto his computer to check his email and messages. Hmm...There was nothing from Feliks. Feliks updated frequently in all of his social network networking sites, but the sites showed that the blonde had not logged on to any of them for the past few days. _Maybe he's busy with work_, Toris thought as he put the computer back into sleep mode. He could do some homework while he waited for his friend to log on.

* * *

Feliciano could feel the room turn several degrees colder before the Pole jumped out of his seat and reached out to tackle Arthur. "No, Feliks! Violence doesn't get us anywhere!" Feliciano yelled as he reached forward and grabbed Feliks by the waist in order to prevent him from starting a fight with Arthur.

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M NOT A GIRL!" he shouted several times as Arthur tried to stay out of the blonde's reach.

"Lu-Lukasiewicz! Calm down!" Arthur stuttered as he dodged the incoming fists and kicks, "Don't make me get the strait jacket!"

Feliks paused, "...Why do you have like, a strait jacket?"

Arthur shrugged, "...Some of the students here are...rowdy." He coughed and Feliciano suddenly perked up.

"You put Ivan in a strait jacket?"

"Er...well, him and a few others."

In Feliciano's arms, Feliks paled, "What kind of school is this?"

Arthur shrugged again, like he didn't like this subject, "The dungeon isn't always effective."

"Dungeon?"

"Oh!" Feliciano's voice rose an active in excitement, "You haven't been there yet, right? I'll take you on a tour sometime!"

"...Thanks?" Feliks didn't know if he should look forward to that at all.

"Well, I'm glad you've calmed yourself, Lukasiewicz," Arthur said, sitting down in his chair opposite Feliks again, "Feliciano, continuing restraining him, though. Anyways, back to the subject. We understand you want to stay here even though you're a gi-"

"I'm not a girl!"

Arthur let out a breath of air. This was not going to be easy.

A few hours later, Feliks finally gave up trying to explain that he was indeed, male. He even pulled his pants off in front of them at some point, but both boys had quickly covered their eyes and refused to remove them until he put his pants back on. At least they were gentlemen, Feliks could respect them for that.

One good thing came out of this entire embarrassment and that was the fact that Feliks got the room change he wanted. Rather, Arthur just decided to skip the whole process and simply switch rooms with Feliks because they really can't leave Gilbert in a room with a girl. There were just...so many possible terrible consequences of that happening. While Arthur and Gilbert didn't necessarily get along, Arthur was one of the few people who _could_ deal with the delinquent and probably drag him to class every day.

Meanwhile, Feliks' new roommate (Arthur's old one) was a guy named Yao. Arthur said it was okay because Yao was polite and looked like a girl so Feliks might feel more comfortable around him. (And he trusted Yao a lot more than Gilbert.) After informing Yao about the situation, Feliks was more than ready to move in with his new roommate.

(Gilbert was rather happy that he didn't have to deal with Feliks either, until he realized his new roommate was Arthur.)

"I'm not a girl," Feliks said as he finished hanging up the last of his clothes.

"I understand," Yao said with a grin.

"Uh...no, you don't. I am male," deciding to try and get Yao to believe, he pulled his pants down again. But somehow, everyone here have super fast reflexes because Yao was wailing something in Chinese as he covered his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm putting them back on, please! Just stop yelling!"

"Thank you, aru~"

Deciding to make some small talk with his new roommate, Feliks asked as he sat on his bed, "You're an international student?"

Yao nodded.

"Why did you decide to come here?"

"It's a good school."

"And the hair style?"

"Um... To be a little different, I suppose."

Hmm...It seemed like his new roommate didn't really want to talk. Maybe he should just go to sleep.

"Do you like it here?"

"Huh?" Feliks was surprised by the fact that his roommate suddenly spoke to him. "Well," he shrugged, "I guess so. I'm totally not having the best experience thanks to Gilbert."

Yao chuckled, "You learn to get along with some of the people here, aru."

"It sounds like you're talking from like, experience."

"I...I guess so," his lips twitched, like he was reliving a bad memory. "Have you made any new friends yet?"

"Not really. I think Feliciano's the only one I can count as a friend..."

Yao giggled and if Feliks doubted that the Asian acted like a girl before, he was one-hundred percent sure that Yao was far more girly than he would ever look or be. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends tomorrow, then!"

"Yea? That would be like, totally awesome!"

The two of them chatted easily for another hour or so before Feliks decided to get some sleep while Yao went to the common room to do some homework. It was as he was about to fall asleep that Feliks realized he hadn't contacted Toris all day. He felt guilty, but getting up to log onto his laptop while he was half-asleep was near impossible. _It's alright, I'll catch up with him tomorrow_, because even though it was his first day of school, there were already so many stories he could tell his best friend.

Perhaps he'll really like attending this school after all.

* * *

"It seems like the only one who could make it here today was Ivan," Yao apologized as he sat down at the lunch table next to Feliks. "Leon and Mac-Mac have class right now in the middle school section."

"You know people from the middle school section? You guys must like, get around."

Yao stayed quiet while Ivan spoke up, "What about-"

"Haven't seen him today," Yao cut in and Feliks guessed that this was the person Yao had to learn to get along with. "Anyways, Ivan, this is Feliks. Feliks, this is Ivan."

The two of them shook hands and Feliks immediately got a bad feeling about this boy. His hand was ice cold and there was a strange look in his eyes. The conversation Arthur and Feliciano had yesterday popped back up in his mind as well, something about a strait jacket. They had to put this boy in a strait jacket. Feliks didn't know why, but he could clearly imagine why. Ivan was tall and big. Both him and Yao looked miniscule in comparrison.

"Nice to meet you, Feliks!"

"...Nice to meet you too." Why was Yao friends with this guy? They looked totally incompatible.

As the lunch period went on, however, Feliks could see why they were friends. Both of them seemed to emit a similar type of inexplicable loneness. He wasn't sure why or how he came to this conclusion, but Feliks wondered if they were each other's first friend in this school.

"Hey, Feliks! Do you have any siblings, aru?"

"Ah, no," the blonde quickly shook his head, "I like, wouldn't be able to live with a whiny brat."

"...Huh?" Yao mumbled, confused. It sounded as though Feliks called himself whiny.

"How about you guys? Do you have like, siblings too?"

"Yea," Yao grinned proudly, "Three!"

"...How _do _you live with that..." Feliks mumbled.

"I have two, da," Ivan answered, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere, "An older brother and...a younger sister. My older brother graduated from here two years ago."

"And your sister?"

"Well, she doesn't attend here," Ivan let out a nervous laugh, "Thankfully..."

* * *

Toris spent his second day of school much like his first day. Feliks never did contact him and he couldn't help but wonder if his best friend was actually having a lot of fun over there and had forgotten about him already. Toris had made a few new friends and while he was currently sitting with them during lunch, he had no wish in joining their conversation. They were only talking about classmates and teachers anyways.

"Did you spot any hot girls yet?"

"Well, when it comes to girls, it has to be _that_ one, right?"

Ah...here it comes again, non-stop talk about the cold as ice freshman girl. There was endless gossip about her and Toris couldn't help but be interested every time she comes up in conversation. He wondered if all these rumors about her was true. Every time someone talked about her, he felt like he learned something new about her. It was strange, they didn't even have a proper conversation yet.

"But she's so scary! ...She does get high points, still."

"Did you hear, she only attended one class yesterday."

"Man, whoever was in that class with her was lucky! I'd like to be in a class with her."

"Really? I'll bet you're the first one she'd murder in that class."

"What do you have against her anyways!?"

This conversation was...really stupid. But Toris did learn something new about her (again). Maybe she'll go to all of her classes this time. Toris wasn't sure why, but he wanted to meet her all of a sudden.

To his surprise, in his second to last class of the day, she walked into class. Toris' eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, did everything really fall into place so nicely? The girl who was absent yesterday was her!

Being the only one who was absent, she had to introduce herself in front of the whole class.

"Natalia Braginskaya," she said in a voice that sounded as though it was made of steel, "Please to meet you all." Her tone of voice made it clear that she didn't want to meet a single person in the entire room. And it just so happens, she ended up in the seat in front of Toris. At the moment, Toris thought this was perfect, but he would soon change his mind.

Toris didn't know why it took so long for him to notice it, but it was at the end of lecture when he saw it. He was getting bored of the teacher's voice and finding Natalia very pretty to look at. His eyes happened to glance downward mid yawn and he saw that under the desk, her fingers were clenched around a knife. Toris' eyes widened in shock, what was she doing with a knife in school?! And it wasn't even hidden in her bag, it was held that if a person happened to look a few inches below her desk, they would see the knife there. Toris felt very nervous for the remainder of the lesson.

When the bell rang, Natalia picked up her bag and walked quickly towards the door. "Wait, Natalia!" Toris called out and immediately regretted it. She turned around to face him with cold eyes, but didn't say a word. What was Toris going to say? That he saw her with a knife? She could easily just stab him with it and walk away. She didn't look like she cared for consequences, "Ah...um, nothing."

Toris walked quickly to his next class. He kept glancing behind him to make sure Natalia hadn't followed him. When he finally got to his classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet and he was too busy looking over his shoulder to see the leg stuck out in his way.

Toris crashed to the floor as he heard laughter above him. That stupid bully again! He just never stops!

Annoyed, Toris stood up and reached over to grab the bully's collar. The bully, who was laughing too hard, wasn't aware until he was caught in Toris' grip.

"I've had enough of you!" he raised his arm to punch him-

"What do you think you're doing!" the teacher just had to walk in at that moment.

Of course, he didn't see the bully trip Toris earlier and only Toris got in trouble at the end. The punishment was one week's worth of detention. Toris couldn't believe it! He had always been the good kid and never got into trouble. This came to him as a shock, but even more shockingly, he wasn't sure if he could bring tell his parents when he got back home. He still had the childish habit about telling his parents about his school day and he had a tendency to be very thorough about it, even if he meant to keep things a secret.

Still, the teacher wouldn't budge and when the last bell rang, Toris found himself walking into the detention room. What he didn't expect was to see Natalia Braginskaya there as well.

There weren't any other students in the room to compare to, but Toris was sure that detention didn't involve tying someone to a chair. He looked at the half asleep teacher watching over them, then back at Natalia. She was silently glaring at the teacher. Toris knew they weren't allowed to talk, but it didn't look as though the teacher would notice anyways.

"N-Natalia?"

She didn't move her face or neck, just her eyes moved to the corner to look at him, "...?"

"Uh... Fancy seeing you here?" she returned to glaring at the teacher.

"So, uh, what got you into trouble?"

No answer.

"It's been a pretty bad day for me, I suppose," Toris didn't know why he was trying so hard to make conversation, "My best friend went to attend Hetalia's School, it's pretty lonely here."

That's when Natalia seemed to snap her attention to him, "...Brother's school?!"

"Huh...Your brother attends there?"

Slowly, she nodded, "I'm here for attacking a senior today. I knew her, she made fun of Brother."

Toris wasn't sure what to say, she seemed protective of her brother and looked as though she would snap any moment.

"I will...I will go find him!" she began tugging at the rope around her wrists and rocking the chair.

"Woah, woah, shh, shh..." he glanced at the teacher, who was still half asleep.

"I will go find Brother! They can't separate us, I'll go and attend that school!"

"How?! You're a girl!"

"That doesn't matter, I'll find a way to do it!"

The thought suddenly popped into his head and Toris wasn't sure why he decided it was a good idea. "...If you go, can I come with you?"

Natalia's eyes showed something aside from icy coldness for the first time, "...Why?" her tone full of curiosity.

"Like you, there's someone, I..." he held his voice steady and looked at Natalia in the eye, "Someone I really, really want to be with attending there as well!"

There was a pause before Natalia chuckled, "You can't be serious! That school is highly protected and only for the best students! You think you have what it takes to get in there?"

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

"Maybe get in, but staying in? I don't think they appreciate having girls attend an all boy school."

At those words, Natalia's face fell into a scowl again, "I'll find a way."

"I'll help you. Once we get into the school, I can be there to help. It's always easier if there's someone there to share your secret," at this point, Toris was saying whatever bullshit he could come up with to get her to let him in on her plan, he was sure it wasn't going to work, but it was worth a try.

"...Untie me."

Toris was uncertain if it was really safe to do that, but he supposed winning her favor could take time and every little bit counts. He quickly undid the rope around her wrists and in seconds, she had picked up her knife and the teacher was now tied to _his_ chair.

"W-What, hey, what are you-!" looked like he finally woke up.

"C'mon!" she yelled as she grabbed Toris' wrist and pulled him out of the room and ran outside of the school.

"We're leaving tonight," she yelled at Toris, "Pack everything you need and prepare for a journey!"

All Toris could think of was, _whaaaaat!_ Things were moving too fast.

* * *

**If anything sounds strange in this chapter, it's cause I wrote most of it at two in the morning. I feel like I should really update on the kink meme as well, but I've gotten a new laptop and all my old bookmarks are lost forever in there orz. (If there is a way to retrieve it, I'll have to check when I go back home...) For now, I'll just be updating here. :( Also, I just wanted to say...both Lithuania and Poland's personalities are so hard to write! Feliks is supposed to be shy around strangers, yet isn't afraid to pick a fight... Toris is an introvert, yet a formidable opponent... About pairings, I said I was making this Lithuania/Poland and I intend to keep it that way. I don't know about the rest of the characters, though. Anyone have any suggestions?**


End file.
